Finally
by Obbiejoe
Summary: Kim and Ron - Finally - Harsh language and adult situations - Please beware Please see forward before reading story - Rated M for a reason.  replaced with edited version so it reads better, I hope. Please let me know.


A/N

For those of you reading my stories, i am still working on 'The New Team Possible' I promise. I've had this one for a while along with a series I call 'First Time' Unfortunately most of them are a little to smutty for FF (dot) net. This one does have language and situations but it's not all that bad. If it goes beyond what is considered 'Acceptable' please let me know i will delete it immediately. For those of you who continue reading, I hope you enjoy this.

**Finally:**

Kim sniffled as she made her way toward the dorm, she couldn't believe that Roger had turned out to be such a creep. He had seemed like such a nice guy when she met him at the mixer held at the beginning of the school year, so polite and a hottie to boot. She thought she had hit the jackpot. The last four months had been great, they had spent quite a lot of time together, dinners, dancing, even one weekend trip the lodge in the mountains for skiing. During all that time he had been a perfect gentleman, never asking for more than she was willing to give. Just last week they had been on the couch in her dorm room while Ron had been out on a date with his latest conquest, and one thing led to another until there had been a mutual grope fest going on. But as she had stipulated early in their relationship all clothes had to remain in place so when his hand had started to slip up her blouse she had asked him to stop, and he did.

Her eyes were watering as she wondered how this perfect gentleman had turned so quickly into… into… a sex fiend. They were up at the point like they had been every Friday for the last two months when suddenly he had turned on her.

He had actually looked her right in the eyes and said "Okay Kim, I've had just about enough of your stupid fucking rules, either fuck me right now or get out of the car." Then he had started unbuckling his belt. By the time it had sunk in exactly what he had said he already had his pants undone and his cock out. Then he reached for her hand and placed it directly on his cock telling her to start with a hand-job to get him ready before they fucked. She had been walking for about an hour now, all the way from the point. The asshole hadn't even stopped when he drove past her; he had merely struck a hand out his window and given her the finger as he sped past.

Why did every guy she ever met turn out that way, during the last three years of college she had gone out with a lot of the most eligible and hottest guys on campus, every one of them seemed to only want one thing, sex. Six of them had come right out on the first date and told her flat out that they should just skip everything else and head for the nearest motel. As she fumbled with the key for the dorm room she shared with Ron her hands were shaking so hard that she just couldn't seem to get the key in the lock. She had just started to cry with the frustration when the door swung open and Ron stood there looking at her. She raced forward and threw her arm around Ron just as the tears really started.

Instantly Ron's arms wrapped protectively around her as he gently guided her into the room pushing the door shut with his foot. Naturally the first words out of his mouth were, "KP! What's the matter, are you okay?"

But she was crying too hard to answer. Ron guided her further into the room and pulled her gently down on the couch as he sat beside her, never taking his arms from around her. He just sat there with her letting her cry on his shoulder patting her back from time to time and whispering softly in her ear, "It'll be okay KP, I'm right here. Whatever it is I'll take care of it for you."

Kim took comfort in Ron's words knowing he meant them with all his heart. Three times she had gotten in over her head with some of the guys she had dated; three times it had been Ron who came to her rescue. She especially remembered the time one of her dates had slipped something into her drink and she remembered just enough of what happened next to know that somehow Ron had gotten there before she had been raped.

She never saw that asshole around campus again, she still didn't know what Ron had done, but the next day the guy dropped out of school and just left. Ron had also never really explained how he knew, he had only said "he just felt like five hundred miles of bad road to me KP, so I kinda kept track you guys."

She knew that Ron had actually cancelled a date on that particular night even though he had never done that before and she had gone out with that particular jerk a few times. The other two times more than one guy had been involved and, to her embarrassment, more than a little self administered alcohol. She had actually been restrained both times so they could, as they had put it, 'party'. She had been sober enough to actually seen what had happened to them.

Ron literally tore them apart leaving just enough left for the police to arrest them, again she never really found out how Ron had even been aware she was in trouble. He just kept avoiding the question with vague answers. But fortunately after the second incident she had sworn off alcohol almost completely, she only allowed herself a little wine from time to time, and only when Ron was present.

No matter how many times she tried to figure out how Ron always knew exactly when to show up she always failed. She knew for a fact that Ron didn't make a habit of following her, he was most often out on dates of his own at the same time she was, and talking to a few of his 'girlfriends' later she knew that he never left their side and they were often on the other side of town from where she had been with her date. But Ron never gave her a straight answer, never.

At least having these thoughts to occupy her mind helped her calm down, after only twenty minutes she had stopped crying and finally looked up into the concerned chocolate brown eyes of the man comforting her. "I thought you had a date Ron, Marsha told me that you guys were going to that new club dancing, what happened?"

Seeing that Kim was going to be okay Ron took one arm from around her and, lifting it up, started rubbing the back of his neck with his large hand. "Oh, yea. Marsha…. Ah… yea, I kinda cancelled on her. Um… she… ah… made some other plans and I… I kinda , well, it doesn't really matter now, I'm just glad I was here. Do you want to talk about what happened? Is Roger okay?"

Kim knew something was up, it wasn't like Ron to ever stand up a date, especially one as pretty as Marsha. Since she didn't really feel like discussing her latest dating failure right now she figured she would find out about what happened between Ron and Marsha, at least it would keep her mind occupied. Ron noticed her reactions when he mentioned Roger's name and decided two things. One, he would not bring up his name again to Kim. Two, he would look up Roger later, just for a little remedial lesson on the proper care and feeding of women.

She looked up into Ron's eyes and saw a small flash of swirling blue that quickly morphed into chocolate brown concern, before she could ask about that or what happened with his date Ron spoke first, "Hey KP, I just made some coffee, you want some?"

When she nodded her head that she would Ron rose from the couch and headed into the small but well equipped kitchen Ron had managed to put together over last three years. She rose at the same time and followed him, as Ron was at the counter pouring the coffee she settled down at the table and decided to occupy her mind to avoid thinking about Roger's very poor excuse for seduction.

"So Ron, what really happened between you and Marsha, I thought for sure that you two guys were gonna end up in the sack together later tonight." Kim watched as Ron almost dropped the cups he was picking up. Something about her last comment really shook him up. She knew that Ron had never brought any of his 'dates' back to their apartment and that, most times, he had been home when she got up in the morning, but not every time, about twice a month he would be away overnight, usually on the weekend and she was sure that Ron had been spending the night in a bed somewhere with his chick du jour.

Ever since Ron had grown into his oversize hands and feet he had been a popular attraction for the prettiest and most desirable girls on campus. She couldn't remember how many times she had been stopped and asked questions about Ron since everyone on campus knew that they lived together.

Some had been innocuous, like what he liked to eat, or if he was a good dancer, but some… well, let's just say that there are certain things you just don't ask another girl about her best friend. How they even thought that she would know anything about the size of his… well, there are some things you just don't ask. But anyway, something about her comment had bothered Ron. As soon as she saw his hand rub the back of his neck again she was positive there was something he wasn't telling her.

Kim reached out after Ron had sat down across from her and took his hand in hers, "Come on Ron, you can tell me. We're best friends remember."

She saw Ron sigh, "Well, she's probably gonna look you up in the next few days anyway and ask you… ah… about it, at least she said she would, and she was really mad when she left so I wouldn't put it past her. So I may as well just tell you so you get the whole story and not just her part of it."

She saw that look form on his face, the look that told her he was about to tell her something embarrassing, something he would just as soon keep to himself. He looked up and straight into her eyes before he started, "It's like this KP. Marsha didn't want to go dancing tonight. She had rented a room at the lodge and wanted me to go up there with her… for the weekend… alone."

Kim was confused, she and Ron went to the lodge a lot, at least once a month, and they most often stayed for the weekend. Why on earth would Ron have any problem with having one of his admirers wanting to do the same thing? "I don't see the problem Ron; we go to the lodge all the time, it nice up there, why would going there with Marsha bother you?"

Ron was rubbing the back of his head again and Kim knew that for some reason he was a little uncomfortable answering that question, but he did, and the answer just confused Kim more that she already was. "She wanted to… ah… she wanted to have… ah… sex. There KP, are you happy now. She wanted to have sex, you know her and me… in the same bed… naked… having sex."

Kim saw Ron all but deflate once he blurted that last thing out. "Ron? I don't understand? Why wouldn't you want to… ah… be with Marsha, she seemed like a nice person, how is she any different than any of the others?"

Ron stopped rubbing the back of his neck but his hand was frozen in place as his eyes opened wide and he looked at her, "Whoa, wait a minute, others? What others? Do you actually think that I've…. That when I go out with girls we… I mean, Oh My God, you do! You actually thing I've been having sex with the girls I go out with don't you?"

Now Kim was really confused, "Well, ah… Come on Ron, besides the obvious, at least once every two weeks you're gone all night long with one of your dates, what was I supposed to think?"

Ron just took his hand from behind his head and looked into her eyes. "Well Kimberly, I'll have you know that once every two weeks I… well, I have business I need to take care of that requires me to be away overnight. I have never, and I'll repeat that for you Kimberly, I have never had sex with any of the girls I've gone out with."

Kim was startled, Ron must really be mad at her for assuming that he was screwing around, he never called her Kimberly except when he was really steamed, she knew she better calm him down, "I so sorry Ron, really I am. I just assumed that… I mean all those girls are so pretty and your so… ah… Really Ron, I never meant to imply you were doing anything wrong, it just… I mean… can you forgive me Ron, please."

During her somewhat stunted apology Ron seemed to calm down a bit, he was still sitting upright and stiff but the anger was slowly bleeding from his eyes.

Finally he looked almost normal, "Well, I guess maybe I should have told you about the overnight trips and stuff. But I'm still a little pissed that you could even think I would… that I could… I mean really Kim, I thought you knew me better than that."

Kim sighed with relief; at least he was down to calling her Kim now. That a lot better than Kimberly, at least he never got to the point of Kimberly Anne. "Please Ron. Again, I'm sorry, but I mean you're just so… I mean I know all the girls want you Ron, they talk about you all the time. And especially since you've filled out you're considered a really good catch. I know you always have been, even before you started your growth spurt you…" Kim finished the rest of her sentence in her mind, it was best that Ron not hear what she was about to say, in her mind though she did finish it. "You were always the one guy I always compared all the others to Ron, and I have yet to find even one that comes even close to your standards."

Ron seemed to calm down a bit more, "Well, I don't know about that KP. I was always a little clumsy before I grew into these feet. Even now I'm not so sure about being a good catch." Kim breathed in a silent sigh of relief, he was back to calling her KP.

She looked over at him across the table which suddenly seemed a lot wider than it had been, "Take my word for it Ron, you are. I mean if we weren't best friends… Ah… well, anyway" Then Kim paused as a thought crossed her mind. "Ah… Ron? There is one thing I'd like to know."

She saw Ron nod to her to continue, "Well, why not Ron, why didn't you… ah… I mean, with all those girls I would have thought that you… I mean, why not Ron?"

Kim saw Ron suddenly get nervous, like he didn't want to answer what, to her, was a pretty straight forward question. Then he surprised her by asking a question of his own, "I could ask the same question KP. I've talked to almost all your boyfriends over the years and they all said the same thing. And you know what that is, so now I'll ask you KP, Why not?"

Now Kim was caught, in order to get an answer from Ron she was now expected to give him an answer to almost the same question, she wasn't sure if it was worth it, sure she knew the answer, it was sitting across the table from her. A long time ago she had sworn to herself that she would wait, wait until she found someone that at least came close to meeting the standards that the man across the table had set for her better than ten years ago.

Just after she started dating she realized that what she was looking for in a man to share her life with was loyalty, friendship, humor, companionship and a sense of right and wrong that she could look up to. Only one man had ever met those standards, and as luck would have it, he was her best friend so kind of off limits for dating and such, and she would never jeopardize the friendship they had formed, not for anything in the world. No matter how many guys she went out with, no matter how infatuated she got with their popularity and good looks, in the end she had always compared them to Ron, and they had always been found wanting.

Maybe, just maybe it was time to take a chance, just maybe she should tell him how she felt. But then the demon that had been haunting her for years rose in front of her, What if he didn't feel the same way, what if, to him, she was only a good friend and could never be any more than that.

What would that do to their friendship, would the barrier that would undoubtedly be put up with her confession block their continued friendship by making him uncomfortable in her presence. Was that a risk she was willing to take, to possibly loose Ron entirely if it turned out he felt he could ever feel that way about her?

Finally she decided that she should indeed take the chance, but she would have to take it cautiously. So she took a deep breath and looked up into Ron's deep chocolate brown eyes, "You first Ron, if you tell me then I'll tell you."

She saw Ron stare at her for a moment before he started to chuckle a bit, then he chuckled even more, then he was actually laughing.

Kim had absolutely no idea what he found so funny. "Okay Ronald, just what is so friggin funny about that?"

It took a full 45 seconds for Ron to finally be able to answer her, "I'm sorry KP, it just sounded so much like that old saying I couldn't help it."

Kim fired right back at him, "And what, pray tell, is the old saying you're talking about?"

Ron actually chuckled again and had to stop himself before he was able to respond, "You know, the one about 'You show me yours, and I'll show you mine." Ron started laughing again as soon as the words left his mouth, Kim was stunned for a moment until it hit her, then she started laughing right along with him.

It took about three minutes before they both calmed down enough to continue, Then Kim, still chuckling a bit, repeated herself, "I'm serious Ron, now please, tell me why you never screwed any of the girls you ever went out with. God knows you've had the chance."

Ron stopped chuckling immediately, "Well, KP. If you really want to know I'll tell you. You may not like it but you do deserve to know. The truth of the matter is, I'm saving myself."

Kim looked over at him quizzically, "Saving yourself? Saving yourself for what, marriage?"

Ron simply shook his head no, so Kim continued, "Then what Ron, what exactly are you saving yourself for?"

Ron looked her in the eyes and stated very clearly, "I'm saving myself for the right woman KP."

Kim was floundering, she had no idea that Ron was that old fashioned, but she was also a little sad, if Ron was saving himself for the right woman than that meant he probably hadn't met her yet. And she and Ron had met a long time ago. She had to know, "Anyone in particular Ron, have you met her yet or is she… ah… like… a set of ideals that you're looking for?"

Again Ron answered clearly, "Nope, I've met her, she's not some abstract set of ideals. She's a real life flesh and blood person."

Kim cocked her head thinking for a moment her hopes sinking further and further, "Anyone I know Ron" Have I met her?"

Ron started rubbing the back of his neck again, "Well, yea, I guess you could say that. Actually you know her pretty well."

Kim's mind was racing, Tara? Monique? Shego? Maybe even, ug, Bonnie. So that's exactly what she asked Ron next, actually ticking off the girls she could think of on her fingers, to each one Ron simply shook his head and answered 'Nope' until she had run out of both fingers and girls.

Then Ron changed the topic of discussion as only he could. "Okay KP, I told you, now it's your turn," He chuckled a bit as he said "Show me yours."

Kim grimaced at Ron's little joke but knew she was caught, she didn't dare lie, Ron would know, he always knew, so she decided to be as vague as Ron had been. "Well, it's actually pretty much for the same reason Ron. Except I guess I'm not really saving myself."

Seeing Ron's shocked face she continued, "No Ron, I haven't done that yet, but if I ever meet the guy that meets the standards I have in mind I'd probable have him in bed pounding between my legs before you could say Jack Robinson. Well, maybe not that fast, but almost."

Kim saw Ron's face drop for a moment before his smile returned, but Kim knew that it was a forced smile, you don't know someone for almost 18 years without being able to tell. She wondered what he was so sad about for a moment when his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So, pretty high standards huh, how did you come up with them?"

Kim smiled whimsically. "They're not really mine, they belong to someone I know. He's the one who set the standards; I'm just trying to find someone who lives up to them."

Ron's fake smile didn't falter for a moment, "Oh, twenty questions huh, I'm pretty good at that. Lets see… Ah… oh yea, anyone I know?... The guy who set the standards, not the guy you're going to have pound on you."

Kim smiled a real smile, "Ron… not pound on me, pound in me. There's a real big difference you know. But anyway, to answer your question, Yes, you know him."

What followed for almost the entire rest of the evening was almost comical, Ron kept intermittently voicing out a name, sometimes while in the middle of talking about something else. This went on while he cooked dinner, while they were eating, while they were studying, and even later when he made popcorn and they sat down to watch a movie. Kim kept answering the same way each time with a very quick, 'No, not him' at least she did until near the end of the movie.

That's when Ron nudged her shoulder and clearly asked one last time, what he said was "Me?" Kim had to stop herself from automatically answering 'No, not him' and instead just sat there looking at Ron and blushing.

Suddenly all the humor left Ron's face, "You mean it is? It's me? How in the world could I have ever set any standards for you, I'm a buffoon remember?"

Seeing the shocked look on Ron's face Kim did what she always did, she reached out and placed the palm of her hand on Ron's cheek. "You are not a buffoon Ron, you never were. You've shown me what it's like to care for someone other than yourself with all your heart. To always be truthful and honest, to always do the right thing, even if it hurts. Yes Ron, you set the standards I use to judge every man I ever meet. And no one has yet come even close."

Ron looked dumbfounded for a moment before he muttered, "Then how come we never… I mean…. Ah…"

Kim stopped him deciding to, for once, follow his example and be totally truthful, "Because I was scared Ron, scared that if I tried and failed I would loose you. It's that simple Ron, I was afraid."

Ron just sat there for a moment looking directly at her before he muttered, "Yea, I know what you mean. That's pretty much the same reason I have."

Kim felt her heart flutter, was Ron really saying what she thought he was saying? Was the mystery woman he was waiting for her? Was she the set of ideals he was saving himself for? She had to know, she had to be sure before she went any further.

"Ron? I have one more name for you and I need an honest answer, one more guess as to who this woman is that you are saving yourself for, I do have one more guess coming don't I?" Seeing Ron nod Kim braced herself just in case, then she looked Ron in the eyes and asked "Please let it be this one Ron, is it…Kim Possible"

Instead of answering Ron put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him. She could feel the heat of his body and smell the pleasant musky odor she had grown so used to as he drew her inward, ever inward until, finally, their lips met.

As Kim surrendered her lips to Ron's her heart started beating faster than it had ever beat before. Her arms reached out and drew Ron even closer just as his other arm encircled her as the kiss deepened. Kim had never been kissed like this before, never with his much feeling, never with this much love.

Not another word was spoken, the movie ended unnoticed, their sodas went flat and they didn't care, they just sat there looking into each others eyes and holding each other. Each kiss they shared was as fulfilling to each of them as the one before.

Just as the light coming through the window was brightening to daylight Kim took Ron's hands in hers and rose from the couch pulling Ron with her. As she led him to her room the only words she spoke were, "Come on Ron, it's time for you to pound on me."

A few minutes later a very soft but masculine "Boo-ya" drifted out from the closed door of Kim's room followed very quickly by a feminine voice calling between heavy breaths, "Boo-ya indeed Ron, Boo-ya indeed."


End file.
